


Свадьба

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, cross-age, older!Newt Scamander, younger!Persival Graves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: По заявке ксено-феста 8-19. Ньют превращается в дракона и крадет Персиваля с его свадьбы. Право первой ночи за драконом!
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

Свадьба бушевала и гремела — вслед неслись букеты, сапоги и даже комья земли из-под кустов гортензий. Да только мало толку, золотые крылья поднимались вверх, и шансы отбить похищенное стремительно таяли. Когда принесли копья, дракона и след простыл.  
Серафина в черном платье махнула рукой и вакханалия прекратилась. Свадьба обернулась небывалым провалом: похищением жениха.

Во время полета добыча пиналась сильнее обычного и произносила неподобающие грубые слова, но дракон списывал это нежелание Серафины лишиться очередного молодого жениха. Так что он решил не тянуть с объяснениями, приземлился и заявил:  
— Дорогая, не надо гневаться. Ты сама виновата, разве...  
— Я тебе, тварь, не «дорогая», ты еще попляшешь, когда поймешь, кого украл, мышь летучая!  
В ослепительно белом костюме перед драконьей мордой отплясывал, отбив во время полета все сапоги о броню, молодой красавчик. Брови соболем, волосом темен, губы луком выгнуты, а как хорош в гневе! Чем соблазнилась в молодце Серафина ясно с первого взгляда — темпераментом.  
Дракон чихнул — пыль, поднятая при посадке, дала о себе знать. Когда дым на площадке перед пещерой развеяло, белый костюм уже не был ослепительным, а прическа красавца потеряла идеальную укладку — из нее выбилась прядь, то и дело падавшая неудачливому жениху на лоб.  
— Поговорим спокойно! — Предложил дракон, укладывая морду на лапу.  
— Спокойно?! Нет! Верни меня обратно! Немедленно!  
— Зачем?  
— У меня свадьба сегодня, скотина!  
— Давай без оскорблений?  
— Ни за что! — ретивый жених разбежался и еще раз пнул бронированную лапу. Результат был прежним. Молчание дракона стало давящим.  
— Верни. Меня. Обратно.  
— Зачем?  
— У меня свадьба!  
— Для Серафины она третья за полтора года!  
— Я — особенный!  
— Верю.  
Простое слово, а как воздействует! Каждый раз дракон удивлялся вере людей в простые слова. И еще больше — вере в свою особенность, так присущей молодости.  
— Ты можешь уйти.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно! — Дракон оглянулся и прибавил, — я сам строил гнездо, так что не думаю, что тебе удастся сбежать, скалы отвесные со всех сторон... Но попробовать можешь.  
— Я сбегу!  
— Верю... — Дракон задумчиво прикрыл зеленый глаз. Вниз уходило не меньше пятисот метров отвесного обрыва. Вверх — еще больше. Самое время оставить красавчика подумать над судьбой.  
— Попробуй, а я пойду ванну приму.  
— Зачем?  
— Свадьба все-таки.  
— Но не с тобой же!  
— Нет, но ради приличия...  
— Ради приличия что? — озадаченно подбоченился молодчик.  
— Невесты всегда хотели чтобы я был чистым.  
— Но я жених!  
— Хочешь грязной борьбы?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда я приму ванну.  
— Но мне нечем сражаться!  
Крик в спину дракона был отчаянным.  
— Зайди в пещеру, — вкрадчиво предложил дракон, — там есть мечи и все, что тебе пригодится.  
— Зачем это тебе? — Красавчик сделал шаг в сторону пещеры и остановился.  
— Я люблю равные шансы.

В огромном пространстве за узким входом, куда дракон втиснулся, сложив крылья, можно было найти все, что нужно для боя. Здесь были панцири и кольчуги, отсвечивающие золотом и звездным светом, огромные двуручные мечи, которые едва мог поднять человек, щиты, украшенные драгоценностями, поножи, алебарды, шлемы, все, что могла пожелать воинственная душа. Противник дракона вооружился на славу.  
Когда дракон вернулся в сокровищницу, на его пути возник блистательный воин, и он залюбовался. Нечасто в гости заходили рыцари, в последнюю сотню лет и вовсе никто не гостил.  
— Я, Персиваль Грейвз, вызываю тебя на бой, чудище!  
— Принимаю твой вызов. Меня зовут Ньют.  
— Ньют? Так просто?  
— Не люблю сложности. А что?  
— Разве у драконов не длинные имена, такие как «Амальтегилион Трисмостегистер»?  
— Сказок начитался? Сколько тебе лет, рыцарь?  
— Восемнадцать с половиной!  
— Уже много, — тактично вздохнул дракон. — Ну, начинай.  
Первый удар пришелся бы по задней лапе, но хвост дракона преградил путь мечу, лезвие скользнуло по броне, не причинив вреда, и ушло в сторону. Лязгнул камень. Рыцарь поднял тяжелый двуручный меч и атаковал. Хвост скользнул навстречу.  
Через полчаса Грейвз упрямо продолжал пробиваться сквозь хитросплетения хвоста к туше дракона. Только перерывы между ударами становились все длиннее.  
— Не хочешь снять панцирь? — Дракон пикой на кончике хвоста отбил меч и хитро взглянул на рыцаря. Над шлемом поднимался пар.  
— Чтобы ты меня убил? Вот еще!  
— Да я не атаковал ни разу!  
— Это обидно!  
— Ладно, извини, не хотел, — драконий хвост метнулся влево, лапа бросилась вперед и легонько толкнула рыцаря. Тот с грохотом впечатался в стену.  
— Один — ноль! — Открыл счет дракон. — Давай так: кто пропускает удар, снимает одну вещь?  
Грейвз устало стащил шлем.  
— Отлично. Но что будешь снимать ты?  
— Ударь меня и посмотрим!  
Грейвз атаковал мгновенно, но хвост оказался быстрее. Еще один удар об стену и подшлемник полетел на пол. Дело пошло быстрее. Через полчаса на Персивале оставалась только нижняя рубаха и кальсоны. Ньют оценил грацию дикого кота, с которой, освобожденная от лишнего железа, двигалась его добыча. Прекрасное сложение, отвага, здравомыслие — Грейвз не лез на рожон и атаковал методично, проверяя слабые стороны. Вот только их у дракона не было. На кучу доспеха полетела рубаха. Персиваль не спешил подниматься с пола. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась. Меч выбрал не по руке, слишком тяжел, решил дракон и предложил:  
— Ну что, пока мировую?  
— Вот еще!  
— Потом еще попробуешь!  
— Потом?  
— Ты останешься моим гостем. — Дракон махнул хвостом, обводя пещеру, полную сокровищ. — Всегда можешь попытаться сбежать или победить меня!  
— Хм...  
— Свадьбу отменили, — невежливо напомнил дракон.  
— Из-за тебя, между прочим!  
— Да, но ты не думал, что три свадьбы за полтора года как-то многовато?  
— Серафину прокляли!  
— Кто же?  
— Один из ваших, Гриндельвальд.  
Золотой дракон прикрыл глаз и фыркнул.  
— Не представляю, что он мог не поделить с Серафиной. Слишком мелкая сошка. Что-то здесь не так.  
— Кто мелкая сошка? — возмутился Грейвз.  
— Ну не Гриндельвальд же?  
— Серафина первая леди МАКУСА! Выбирай выражения! — Грейвз потянулся к мечу.  
— Штаны ради невесты снимешь?  
Слишком сложное выражение морды у Ньюта заставило подумать, что драконы так улыбаются.  
— Ради нее да, ради тебя — нет.  
— Подумай еще, — предложил дракон. — Не спеши. Времени у тебя много...  
— А где ты... — сменил невыгодную тему Персиваль, — купался?  
— Пойдем, покажу! — Дракон двинулся в сторону широкой арки у дальней стены пещеры. Под низкими широкими сводами Грейвзу открылась обширная купальня. В теплые воды мог поместиться крупный дракон, а Ньют мог купаться. Персивалю же потребовалось бы минут пять времени, чтобы переплыть бассейн из конца в конец. С одного края водоема бил горячий ключ, а из другого вытекал небольшой водопад, который низвергался в горную долину глубоко под пещерой. Удрать было невозможно.  
— Даже не думай прыгать, там скалы, — предупредил Ньют.  
— Отвернись, — потребовал Персиваль.  
— Вот еще! Я и когда принцессы купались не отворачивался!  
Ньют с удовольствием смотрел, как Персиваль стягивает кальсоны и входит в воду. Отменная задница и все остальное было что надо. Серафина явно выбирала себе молодежь по экстерьеру. Красавчика стоит придержать для себя. Дракон вздохнул, когда Персиваль окунулся по шею, поплыл, и вышел из пещеры.

Грейвз, обсохнув на камнях, прикидывал, где раздобыть сухую одежду. Взгляд скользнул по выходу и вернулся к брошенным кальсонам. Голым перед драконом представать не хотелось, но мокрая ткань облепит ноги так, что выглядеть он будет еще распутнее. Перед свадебной церемонией ему пришлось стерпеть непристойные шутки и добавлять к ним непристойные взгляды дракона не хотелось. Зверь явно питал интерес к людям, да и слухи про драконов ходили самые что ни на есть пикантные. Не зря они похищают молодых девушек не реже раза в год, да и юношами, говорят, не брезгуют.  
Персиваль дал себе зарок не стать жертвой дракона. Он был готов пожертвовать честью и согласился на свадьбу с пожилой Серафиной. Породниться с богатым родом, чтобы стать правителем страны это одно, а быть похищенным драконом ради любовных утех — совсем другое! Хотя дракон пока кроме взглядов, никаких неприличных предложений не делал. Но еще не вечер! Дразнить голым задом явно лишнее. Еще раз осмотрев камни у входа Персиваль обнаружил сверток, которого, когда он купался, там не было. В нем оказались простые, но чистые и, главное, сухие брюки и светлая рубашка. Теперь он мог выйти из купальни.

Дракона в пещере было не видать. Прекрасный момент! Персиваль отправился на разведку. В одном из ответвлений пещеры нашлась великолепная алхимическая лаборатория, в просторном помещении все стены были уставлены стеллажами с книгами. Диван рядом с камином был большой, но не по росту дракона. Еще в одной пещере стены и потолок были увешаны сухими растениями. В четвертой, прикрытой пологом, обнаружилась огромная постель, чисто и аккуратно застеленная, с теплым меховым одеялом. Персиваль вышел оттуда слегка смущенным — судя по размеру, на ней мог бы спокойно трахаться целая дружина воинов.

В углу пещеры, рядом с стеной из сундуков, был накрыт стол. Судя по одному-единственному прибору, дракон присоединится к ужину не планировал. Персиваль не медлил, голоден он был с утра, когда из-за свадебных приготовлений не успел как следует позавтракать, за свадебным столом посидеть не удалось. Так хоть поужинать, пусть и в одиночестве. Мясо было вкусным, овощи в меру прожарены, а вино — превосходной выдержки. Через полчаса Персиваль продолжил обход пещеры в куда более благодушном настроении, захватив кувшин с вином.  
На втором круге он обнаружил стойку с копьями и алебардами (надо будет испытать их на драконе), склад изящных статуэток волшебных существ, просторное кресло в библиотеке и рядом с кроватью — очень удобный стол. Поставь на него кувшин с вином — и он будет под рукой.  
Постель оказалась широкой и отменно мягкой. Пушистая шкура окутывала теплом и нежила так, что рубашка показалась лишней. От штанов Персиваль избавляться не стал из соображений безопасности. Глотнул еще вина и задумался: в это время он остался бы вдвоем с невестой, может и не самой молодой на свете, но по слухам, очень активной в постели. Или проводил бы вечер дома, по-своему: с хорошенькой девочкой или мальчиком одного с собой возраста. Сейчас же застрял в пещере у дракона с неясными перспективами — сколько еще продлится плен? Бежать-то он обещал, но лететь навстречу смерти не спешил. Проводить дни в боях и играх на раздевание? Без близости он уже завтра на стенку ползет, а дня через два — под дракона. Рука поневоле легла между бедер, накрывая приличного размера выпуклость. Одним вином тут не обойдешься... Он огладил себя, с тоской оглянулся на кувшин. Померещилось? Взгляд вернулся к проему, занавешенному тяжелой тканью. Только что там никого не было, и вот уже стоит высокий загорелый мужчина. Из одежды на нем только многочисленные серебряные браслеты — на запястьях, плечах, щиколотках и шее. Едва он сделал шаг, как тонкий звон прокатился по комнате, серебро пело с каждым движением.

Два шага и незнакомец на кровати рядом с Персивалем. Заинтересованный взгляд скользил по телу Грейвза, словно язык по леденцу.  
— Заждался?  
— Тебя?  
— А кого же? — рука скользнула по бедру, едва касаясь. Серебро пропело короткую мелодию, в которой чувствовался призыв.  
— Кто ты?  
— Попробуй угадать, Персиваль.  
«Р» звучала как-то неправильно. Слишком мягко, скатываясь в иной звук, точно мурчание кота. Но незнакомец знал, как его зовут... Говорят, драконы умеют менять облик.  
— Ты Ньют?  
Дракон придвинулся ближе. Тепло окатило бок мягкой волной, как будто позагорать на летнее солнце вышел.  
— Молодец.  
Палец мягко прошелся по верху живота Персиваля, скользнул выше, обвел сосок. Дракон заигрывал, не скрываясь. Неприкрытое желание устраивало Грейвза, вот только...  
— С невестой меня перепутал?  
— Убеди меня, что я ошибся, — язык дракона скользнул по нижней губе почти неприличным движением. — Если не боишься.  
Подначка раззадорила Персиваля, как и перспектива. Такого с ним еще не было! Трахнуть дракона — мало кто мог этим похвастаться. То, что он принял за смуглость кожи, вблизи оказалось золотом, тело Ньюта казалось словно отлито из металла, но не статичного — живого, горячего под рукой. Усеянного более темными крапинками веснушек.  
— Ты весь в крапинку, — перекатываясь на бок, Персиваль оперся на руку, а левой принялся считать облака веснушек на бедре Ньюта, продвигаясь все ближе к паху. Тот, не стесняясь, подставился под руку. В пальцы лег крепкий, приятных размеров член.  
— Чур я за жениха, — Персиваль навалился на горячий бок, забираясь рукой под бедра, разводя ноги дракона в стороны.  
— Будь нежнее, у меня давно никого не было.  
Просьба прозвучала тихо, но Персиваль услышал и улыбнулся — самолюбие получило еще одно очко. Он потянулся поцеловать Ньюта. Губы дракона оказались еще горячее, чем кожа. Горячее, чем все, что было в жизни прежде.

После, по очереди прикладываясь к вину, они отдыхали на разметанных по постели шкурах, и Персиваль уточнил:  
— Я буду с тобой биться.  
— Не только по ночам?  
Персиваль привстал — не показалось, Ньют щурился хитро, без капли сна в зеленых глазах.  
— Днем — с оружием в руках!  
— Прекрасно, — Ньют закинул ногу на бедро Персиваля, задев ненароком наполовину вставший член. — Правила те же, играем на раздевание.  
— Драконы ненасытны? — улыбнулся Персиваль.  
— Сто лет без партнера много даже для дракона.  
— Поэтому ты хотел похитить Серафину?  
— Говорят, она отлично играет в шахматы.  
— Я могу научиться.  
— Ты сможешь, — согласился Ньют и поцеловал Персиваля в ответ.


End file.
